zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Fierce Deity?
i dont know about you guys but i love the fierce deity link. i never got to play as him but i love his story, and his new look. what do you think of playing as him( the new one) in a future zelda title? i would love it! i once read that the fd(fierce deity)was the link from Oot and went crazy from trying to find navi. i dont know if its true. i would like all the info you guys could find and i what to know what you all think. thanks. Um, the Link from Ocarina of Time IS the Link from Majora's Mask. Therefore, the Fierce Deity can't be also be the Link from Ocarina of Time. There are also some other subtle hints that make it impossible, like that Link looking for Navi is way too recent, and the Fierce Deity seems to be as ancient as Majora. Xykeb Zraliv 05:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ok ok, now i look like an idiot. but what im talkin about is that the fd link is from a differnt timeline or from the future. link becomes too powerful and crazy and a GREAT warrior. so the three gods seal him in a mask so the link in MM wouldnt turn into him. its not my theory, i read it on another website.or so fd link wouldnt take over the world if possible. it makes sense in the original way it was written. and thanks for responding. i didnt think anyone would:) grantman16279 11:35am june 26th,2008 :Fierce Diety isn't Link I believe, just like how Majora isn't the Skullkid.--Richard 18:37, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Hm, I think that the Fierce Deity is somehow connected to Majora, it is strongly implied by how Majora himself/herself/itself gave Link the Fierce Deity Mask, possibly to destroy both Link and the Fierce Deity at the same time, and Majora is both from this timeline and from the past, not the future. Xykeb Zraliv 21:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC) No peoples, Fierce deity was the leader of the dark interlopers. when the rest got lock in the twilight realm, he was locked in a mask. (By Majora)User:Awsomemomo Majora and Fierce Deity (FD) In game, there relationship is never discussed, nor is either of there pasts. However, Fierce Deity bears a partial resemblance to the Dark Interlopers who became the Twili in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Many people will argue “But they (Majora and FD) exist(ed) in the alternate universe, not the one with the Triforce.” No. Skullkid brought Majora’s mask into Termina when he sent Link there. The happy mask salesman is the same from OOT, not the Termina counterpart. Which means that the Majora FD thing happened in Hyrule. People tried to steal the Triforce, and they were locked in the Twilight. If FD was there leader, he might have been sealed in a mask rather than banished, as his power was too great to be kept alive. If this was the case, then Majora, the god to lock him in the mask, was defending the Triforce, and is the good guy. He defended the Triforce and the sacred realm, but he cared little about Hyrule, and if anything threatened the Triforce, he would destroy it. He was ruthless, so the other gods locked him in a mask, an ironic punishment. So, when the Triforce was split (in oot), Majora (Now a mask) got angry, and tried to find a body to posses. He lured the skullkid to him, and tried to destroy the world by crashing the moon into it. He wanted to kill link, Zelda, and Ganondorf so the Triforce would be one again. But Majora didn’t know that he was in an alternate universe when he tried to destroy the world. So Majora was right, when he said he was the true good guy, and Link was bad. Link saved people, but was doing wrong for the greater good, the Triforce. But, what is the point if the Triforce if there are no people? That is where Majora is wrong. (PS, i love your quote darknut) User:Awsomemomo I never said it was correct. I'm saying it all fits. User:Awsomemomo what if hes god, that was sealed away in a mask and is actually evil, and majora was just trying to corrupt link and make him his most powerful servant, like darth sideous and darth vader? but links soul is so uncorruptlible, that it gives him the power to easily beat majora. just a theory.....'--C2' 01:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah! lets go with the star wars theory! (This isn't sarcasm, i'm serious.)User:Awsomemomo sorry about that. and how did you get all them picture things? User:Awsomemomo i was using an anology, jeez. and if you werent trying to be rude, then it came off like it.'--C2' 01:39, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Im a star wars geek, i was being serious. User:Awsomemomo haha if it was anbody else, i would take them down, but i believe you :)'--C2' 01:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) you believe me? good. (Unlike Xantos, who didn't believe that Qui-gon was sorry for killing Corin. or Han, who didn't believe that Aniken (solo) was sorry for letting Chewbacca die.) User:Awsomemomo. Woohoo! A fellow Star Wars geek! Anyway, on topic. I think it would be pretty cool to see the Fierce Deity in a future game, seeing that we know even less about it than Majora. Thing is, Fierce Deity seems connected to Majora somehow, like XYZ said, so Nintendo would have to come up with a lame excuse to bring Majora back, which seems like a terrible idea to me. Don't get me wrong, I think Majora is awesome, but that's partly because of his/her/its uniqueness and ambiguity, which would be lost if Majora made another appearance. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :true.'--C2' 15:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) the helix sword is more powerful than the master sword- says who! The master sword isn't in mm so you can't compare it. And MAYBE If fierce deity is a sheikah (only a theory) he wouldn't beable to currupt one of the goddesses powers. Triforce rules all. -awsomemomo :True, it isn't, but there is a weapon that appears in both MM and a Master Sword game, specifically OoT--the Kokiri Sword. The Master Sword is twice as powerful as the Kokiri Sword, and the helix sword is OP compared even to the Gilded Sword, which is also twice as powerful as the Kokiri Sword and therefore equal in power to the Master Sword. Therefore, the helix sword is more powerful than the Master Sword. But anyway, Link is pretty much incorruptible. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC)